


ketika waktu menghilang

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, adegan berdarah, guncangan mental, tapi ya begitulah(?), tidak cukup aman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Kau terjebak dalam batas mimpi dan realita.#MBFFB2017 [Depresi – 2, 3, 4][entri ini memilikiratingtinggi, menampilkan adegan berdarah meski tidak seeksplisit itu]





	ketika waktu menghilang

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Depresi– 2, 3, 4]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Suatu kali, dalam serentetan mimpi buruknya, Fang melihat hutan. Yang di dalamnya hanya ada pohon-pohon mati. Hutan itu diselimuti kabut abu-abu tebal. Tidak ada cahaya matahari, tidak ada air. Tanahnya kering, udaranya gelap dan kuat, dan hutan itu memiliki aroma kematian yang pekat. Seperti darah dan daging busuk.

Lalu ketika kelopak matanya membuka, dihujani lampu kamar yang dinyalakan terang, Boboiboy mengucap serentetan kata-kata hangat supaya dirinya merasa baikan. Fang tidak bisa tenang begitu saja. Kadang perlu tiga cangkir kopi pahit buatan Boboiboy, kadang harus ditambahkan pelukan dari Boboiboy, dan kadang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelami pikirannya lamat-lamat ditemani Boboiboy yang duduk patuh di sampingnya semalaman.

Fang mengerjapkan mata, mendapati Boboiboy membawakan secangkir teh herbal beraroma musim semi. Fang menyesap tehnya. Meski memiliki aroma musim semi, teh itu terasa seperti racikan teh yang belum sempurna. Rasanya pahit, Mungkin Boboiboy lupa memberikan satu blok gula ke dalamnya atau mungkin memang sengaja, Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang itu.

“Kau terlihat lelah. Beristirahatlah, Fang.”

Fang hanya sanggup meminum setengah saja, jadi cangkir yang masih berisi teh itu ia kembalikan pada Boboiboy. “Benar. Aku akan istirahat setelah ini.”

**.**

**.**

Fang melipat dahi begitu melihat bekas darah terpercik di atas lantai. Bekas darah yang menetes-netes itu terlihat di lantai dekat pintu dapur sampai ke arah konter. Kepala Fang bergerak, sepasang matanya menangkap Boboiboy yang berdiri di depan _wastafel_ yang airnya terdengar mengucur deras.

“Darah apa ini, Boboiboy?”

Untuk sesaat, punggung Boboiboy terlihat kaku dengan bahu yang terangkat cepat. Ada jeda yang sepertinya tiga detik (atau empat—entahlah, Fang tidak menghitung) sebelum Boboiboy memutar kepala sambil meringis kagok, “Uh … ya, tadi aku sedang memotong wortel—lihat di sana, lalu yah … jariku … uh pisau itu melukaiku.”

Fang membuang napas. “Tidak perlu memaksakan diri,” katanya sambil melangkah menuju Boboiboy lebih dekat, “dan lagi, kenapa darahnya sampai ke dekat pintu begitu, sih?”

Boboiboy menyengir dan Fang langsung mendelik, “Ada kucing masuk, hehe. Yah … nanti aku yang membersihkan—iya, nanti akan kupel sekalian. Tenang saja.”

“Biar kubantu. Kemarikan tanganmu.” Dan meski tahu Boboiboy akan menolak, Fang tetap menarik tangan Boboiboy mendekat. Tiga jari terluka. “Dasar, kalau tidak tahu caranya pakai pisau tidak usah berlagak mau memasak. Biar aku yang melakukannya.”

“Uh … aku ingin mencoba—harusnya kau menghargaiku!”

Fang menatap jemari Boboiboy yang terluka. Sepertinya luka itu agak dalam, karenanya darah keluar cukup banyak. Napas diembuskan kasar selagi menjawab, “Kita butuh obat—ugh.”

“Fang?”

Kepala Fang berat. Bau amis darah yang masih menetes (meski sedikit) dari jari-jari Boboiboy membuat perutnya mual. Serangan-serangan kuat menghantam kepalanya. Dunia seakan berputar-putar dan teriakan-teriakan Boboiboy terdengar mengambang sekali, seakan tidak sanggup menyentuh Fang sendiri.

Fang melihat hutan. Mimpi buruk yang hampir-hampir selalu dilihatnya tiap Fang berhasil jatuh tertidur. Aroma hutan kering, tapi basah bercampur aroma darah. Sesuatu naik dari perut menuju kerongkongan.

“Fang?!”

Kerjapan mata selanjutnya, yang Fang lihat adalah wajah Boboiboy. Fang mengembuskan napas, merasakan tangan Boboiboy di punggungnya, lalu dirinya dipeluk erat. “Haha, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama membutuhkan sesuatu, ya, Boboiboy?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” balas Boboiboy dengan suara serak, tapi nadanya selalu menyenangkan. “Aku akan mengobati lukaku sendiri. Kau butuh sesuatu, Fang?”

“Sepertinya tidur,” jawab Fang sembari menepuk kepala Boboiboy. “Atau kopi. Aku tidak tahu pilihan bagusnya tidur atau terjaga.”

**.**

**.**

Satu kali, dalam serangkaian mimpi buruk yang tidak berkesudahan, Fang melihat hutan. Pohon-pohonnya mati. Semuanya mati. Kering dan gelap. Kalau jeli, hutan itu terasa basah—oleh darah dan darah. Aromanya amis, anyir, lalu busuk seperti daging yang dibiarkan begitu saja tenggelam oleh darah. Semuanya mati.

Lalu, ketika Fang mengerjapkan mata, Fang melihat Boboiboy. Tergantung di salah satu dahan pohon, dengan darah dan darah memercik, menetes-netes seperti ketika hujan turun menghantam tanah, dengan kulit tersayat.

Fang meneguk ludah. Perutnya diaduk-aduk dengan sempurna. Sepasang bola mata Boboiboy bergerak, menatap Fang dalam sudut yang tidak menyenangkan. Fang terjatuh, tersandung akar-akar pohon yang menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah, menghirup kabut abu-abu yang menyakiti hidungnya.

Lalu, ketika kesadaran menghantam bagian belakang kepala, yang dilihat Fang adalah Boboiboy dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding kamar, dengan darah yang menggenang, memanjang sampai menyentuh jempol kaki kanan Fang, dengan kulit tersayat.

Teriakan Fang tidak keluar, hanya menancap di jantungnya saja. Aroma darah menusuk-nusuk, menarik isi perut Fang untuk segera dikeluarkan. Namun, Boboiboy di hadapannya adalah _sekarat._ Fang harus—apa yang harus Fang lakukan?

“Tidak apa-apa, Fang.” Seakan tidak terjadi apa pun, Boboiboy mengucap lancar. “Kau hanya tidak mengerti maka itu bukan masalah.”

Mencelos, Fang merasakan lehernya dicekik terlalu erat. “Aku .. aku yang melakukannya?”

Boboiboy menarik segaris senyum, sebuah senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat Fang jatuh dan jatuh. “Hei, Fang, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu?”

Fang menyeret kakinya sendiri, menapak di atas segaris lurus darah Boboiboy yang terasa hangat samar di telapak kakinya. “Kau mengatakannya sejuta kali kepadaku.” Fang menekuk lutut, menatap sepasang mata Boboiboy yang masih saja berpendar hangat (juga senyum yang tidak pernah bisa dilunturkan itu). “Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa hidup dan mati tidak ada bedanya, Boboiboy?”

**.**

**.**

Satu kali, di antara mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang hutan yang mati, Fang melihat jalanan malam kota yang hanya ada lampu-lampu menyala di tepi jalan (tanpa manusia, tanpa nyawa). Ketika itu terjadi, Fang akan menyusuri jalanan, menyusuri tanda putih di tengah jalanan beraspal yang tidak berujung, sampai kemudian terbangun dan mendapati Boboiboy yang tersenyum cerah.

Satu kali, dalam kesadaran dan mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya terjebak, Fang menemukan dirinya mati. Menjatuhkan diri dari gedung pencakar langit paling tinggi di kotanya, dengan kepala menghantam tepian trotoar jalan, dan tubuh berada di jalanan beraspal dalam posisi yang tidak wajar.

Satu kali, ketika mimpi dan kenyataan tidak bisa dibedakan lagi, akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya sama, tidak berbeda sama sekali. Semuanya mati. Tanpa nyawa. Tanpa kehidupan.

**Author's Note:**

> seperti yang udah kuwanti-wanti, entri ini memiliki _rating_ tinggi dan _warning_ yang sudah disematkan. (tbh aku terbiasa menulis adegan berdarah secara eksplisit, jadi kuharap ini cukup aman--yah, walaupun kayaknya nggak begitu aman, sih).
> 
>  
> 
> **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
